(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention generally relates to a device for containing animal excrement and more particularly to a device adapted to be comfortably worn by the animal.
There are numerous prior art devices for the collection of excrement from an animal (i.e., especially a dog). The goal of the prior art devices is to contain the excrement of the dog before it reaches the ground thereby making cleanup simple and easy. With the advent of laws requiring owners to clean up after their animals, there is a need for a simple and effective device that can catch animal excrement before it reaches the ground.
Currently the prior art devices for containing animal excrement can be divided into two groups: diapers and bags. The diaper type of device is an absorbent material that is secured to the rear of the animal. In this respect, the diaper will contain a series of straps that surround the stomach and rear of the dog to secure the absorbent material to the animal""s rear end. The straps must be brought forward and tightened on the animal to ensure that the absorbent material can catch the excrement from the animal. Typically, the straps will form a harness that draws the absorbent material against the rear end of the dog. This can be uncomfortable for the animal and lead to leakage difficulties if the harness is not adjusted correctly. Additionally, the absorbent material must be replaced once it has been used. If the diaper is drawn tightly against the animal""s rear end in order to prevent leakage, there is the possibility that the excrement from the dog may come in contact with the fur of the animal thereby leading to a messy cleanup of the animal.
As previously mentioned, prior art excrement containers for dogs may also include bags. The bag is maintained in place over the rear end of the animal through the use of a harness. Typically, the harness is adapted with an opening that allows the waste from the animal to be directed into the bag. Once the dog has excreted waste into the bag, the bag is disposed. However, bag type devices are unattractive and uncomfortable for the animal because the bag hangs from the rear end of the animal. Additionally, the bags must be custom-made for the harness and thus replaced with the same type of bag. In this respect, if the owner of the dog exhausts his or her supply of bags, then the dog owner cannot use the harness to catch the dog""s excrement.
The present invention addresses the above-mentioned deficiencies in the prior art devices by providing a device that can collect an animal""s waste in a sanitary and simple method. The device of the present invention can collect animal waste before it reaches the ground in a manner that is comfortable and attractive for the dog. Furthermore, the device of the present invention can be applied to the animal quickly (i.e., in less than one minute).
An excrement catching device for a dog wherein the dog has a tail, a rear end and a stomach portion. The device comprises a receptacle sized and configured to be placeable over the rear end of the dog. The receptacle has a rear portion and a forward portion for attachment of a stomach strap and a tail strap. The tail strap is placeable over the tail of the dog and attached to the rear portion of the receptacle. The tail strap is operative to secure the receptacle to the tail of the dog. The stomach strap is placeable around the stomach portion of the dog and attached to the forward portion of the receptacle. Accordingly the stomach strap and the tail strap position the receptacle in a location whereat the receptacle will catch the excrement of the dog.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the receptacle is fabricated from a plastic type material and has a generally cup shape configuration. The receptacle has a wide rear portion that tapers into a narrow front portion. Both the stomach and tail straps may be removably attached to the receptacle and adjustable through the use of Velcro.
It is contemplated that the device further includes a liner disposed within the receptacle and operative to catch the excrement of the dog. The liner is removable from the receptacle for disposal of the liner and cleanup of the receptacle. The liner may be a plurality of liners stacked on top of one another. In this instance, after a liner has been used, it is removed to expose a new, clean liner. The liner may include at least one tab for facilitating attachment to the receptacle.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method of securing an excrement catching device to a dog. The method comprises positioning the receptacle over the rear of the dog and then attaching the forward portion of the receptacle to the stomach portion of the dog with the stomach strap, and then attaching the rear portion of the receptacle to the tail of the dog with the tail strap. The stomach strap is placed round the stomach portion of the dog in order to attach the receptacle and the tail strap is placed around the tail of the dog in order to attach the receptacle to the tail of the dog.